The Deciver
by symmetryfreak
Summary: When a new black blood enters the special zone she has a specific mission that includes the infamous Zelman Clock. Though to him She seems mysterious that's just one of the reasons he finds her intruiging. Her motives are left unknown to him, and she finds it harder to choose between her new found friends and the safety of the last part of her family. Who will she choose. ZelmanXOc


"You understand your mission correct?" The evil black haired asked seriously.

"Possibly now where am I supposed to be applying for residence?" I asked keeping a safe distance away.

"The group known as darkness. Now you remember why you're here and why I haven't turned you into a Kowloon yet now don't you?" Kassa asked.

"Yes I remember. I'm only doing this for my friend who I'm supposed to be getting back _unharmed_." I glared at her.

"Now here's a first a smart blonde. Now be on your way." She smirked.

"Ya, ya, ya. Whatever. Just remember as soon as my job is done my friend and I are leaving. This isn't a permanent thing." I scowled walking inside the border. As soon as I was safely inside I cursed at her under my breath since I knew that she couldn't hurt me… now. I hated that she devil. My job wasn't that hard for me to do. I mean we were planning on moving here anyway. I knew all about the affiliate houses and knew what section I wanted to be a part of. I didn't like snakes (for obvious she devil reasons), and dogs just brought back sad memories. So the only cool sounding one was darkness. I knew that the people that settled in darkness show no signs of progress, but I _**was**_ going to be different. That is until we were cornered by the black snake herself. Now I'm stuck doing her dirty work. She told me that there was a specific reason she chose me. Apparently word got around that I could make anybody do as I wanted them to. Also the simple fact that I could burn my enemies with a ball of artificial sunlight helped her make her decision. In the beginning I refused, but since she took my best friend captive I had to do as she said. I vowed to myself that whoever was talking about me was going to die. I would kill them… absolutely no mercy shown.

I walked around casually trying to find the manor. I had my hood up so I wouldn't get fried (that wouldn't be good now would it". I took a quick break and looked into the window of the store. They had a cat necklace in the window. I took out a picture of Seryna and I, she loved cats. The little memories brought back sadness and a shard of hope into at once. Once I save her we'll be able to live out our lives peacefully… Well as peacefully as a chaos consumed vampire and a crazy human can. I continued on my search of the manor.

"Ah finally. I fucking found it." I said aggravated at the fact that I passed down this street many times." I can't believe I fucking missed this place. It's huge."

I walked up to the door and knocked about 10 times. A few minutes later a very agitated looking blonde answered the door.

"Yes how may I help you?" She asked clearly not interested.

"Wow how polite are you. Is this how you treat all the people looking to take up residence here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse my rudeness. My name is Sayuka and I am the personal assistant to Zelman Clock, and you are?" She asked plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Oh no problem.. Paige. Paige Porter. Now if you would be so kind as to lead me to where he might be…" I said returning the fake smile.

"Of course right this way." She said bitterly. She led me down a dark hallway illuminated by candles to a room blocked off by a pair of double doors. I really didn't feel like knocking so I sis what any civilized reasonable person would… I kicked them down. As I entered the room a few candles lit revealing an amused looking red head, with a black beanie, black and white track suit, and red sneakers sitting on a red leather couch smoking a cigarette. The doors shut behind me and I took a seat on the couch across from him.

"That was a unique way of entering a room. Why did you kick in my doors?" He asked.

"I was feeling to last to announce myself any other way. You got a problem with it?" I asked.

"No not at all. What is the reasoning for your visit here today?" He asked.

"Well since you asked oh so nicely I wanted to take up residence here." I said bored laying back on the couch."

"Alright I suppose that would be fine. I'll have Sayuka show you to your room." He said.

"That's it. No questions, no interviews?" I asked surprised.

"Now why would there be a need for that? I'll be getting to know you with the time you spend here. I'm sure of it." He smirked.

"Alright, but it won't be as easy as you think. I'm not as easy as you think." I said leaving with a wink.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He smirked. Reluctantly Sayuka showed me to my room. It was a fairly large room with a window covered with black paint so no light can get in. It had a giant bed that I felt the urge to jump on (I may or may not have). It also came with a few dressers 2 clossets, and a private bathroom.

"Man this place is nice." I said to myself.

"I see that you like your room. This room is sound proof so no one can hear you in here." Zelman said making me jump.

"Jeez! What kind of magic did you use to materialize into my room… Wait better question. What are you doing in my room!" I asked as he began to chuckle.

"I just wanted to see if you like the room I assigned you. I just came through the door." He chuckled.

"Yes I do like the room. Couldn't you have knocked?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"That's good and it is my house after all. I don't think I need to knock. I can enter any room as I please." He smirked.

"You creep! You're supposed to knock when entering someone else's room." I exclaimed.

"But you're just a girl." He smirked.

"Especially if it's a girls room! Now I want you to get out and knock before you enter." I demanded.

"But that's no fun." He whined.

"I don't care. I take my privacy very seriously now go." I said pointing at the door.

"Alright. You're so uptight." He said walking out of my room knocking then walking back in." Better?"

"I suppose. We have to work on your manors." I said face-palming.

"I have perfect manors!" He exclaimed.

"I see we also have to work on your people skills as well." I smirked.

"I do just fine with people." He huffed.

"Says the one who sits in the dark all day." I mocked.

"Oh ya why do I need to work on my people skills then?" He asked.

"A. You sit in the dark all day. B. You rarely ever communicate with people. C. You think you can control people with just you titles. D. You think you can just walk into my room." I stated.

"So?" He asked innocently.

"No not so. That's not how you deal with people!" I exclaimed.

"You're not very good at dealing with people now are you." He chuckled.

"I admit. Dealing with people is not one of my strong points, but I'm better at it than you." I laughed.

"Is that so." He smirked.

"Yes that is so. Now would you mind giving me a tour of the house." I said walking over to him.

"It would be my pleasure." He said with a mock bow.

"Oh so you do have manors." I teased with mock surprise.

"I see that you don't/" He mocked.

"I have more manors thatn you. Now lets get started." I huffed walking out of the room. He showed me around the house which felt bigger than it did from outside. He showed me the kitchen and the garden. Then the living room, and the many other rooms in the house. The tour finally came to a stop as he walked me back to my room.

~3~

"Seryna come on! We have to move faster! We need to loose her!" I called behind me to my best friend.

"I can't go any faster than this. You know that!" She called after me.

"We were being persude by an unknown woman and we were loosing speed wich in return meant that she was gaining on us. To make matters worse I was too weak to fend her off. In a desperate attempt to get away we turned down an ally, but it was a dead end. There was no escape. I stood there ready to fight as Seryna caught her breath. A few minutes later the evil black haired woman entered the ally with an amused look on her face.

"Well that was fun. I haven't had a chase like that in ages." She said with a menacing smirk.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from us." I demanded protectively stepping infront of my friend.

"Well my name is Kassandra Jill Warlock. Most people call me Kassa. As for what I want well I want your services." She smirked.

"Wait _**the**_ Kassandra Jill Warlock. You mean the Kowloon child, the black snake. What the hell could you want from us?" I asked backing up.

"Yes I am the black snake, and as for what I want. I want you Paige Porter to do a job for me. You see I hear you have quite the reputation of deciveing and getting rid of people." She said.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm helping you." I said gritting my teeth.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe I could do something to your little friend there." She said taking a step forward.

"You touch her I kill you!" I hissed baring my fangs.

"I won't have to hurt her if you do as I say." She said walking towards her.

"Over my dead body!" I exclaimed leaping at her. One minute I was in the air the next I was flying into a brick wal;l at top speed."Oof!"

"Paige help!" I heard Seryna call. I looked up and saw Kassa holding Seryna looking ready to bite her.

"Please don't hurt her! I'll do what you want just let her go. I'm sorry Seryna." I said shamed and filled with sorrow.

"Alright, but I'll keep her in my custudy until the job is done." She smirked.

~Time skip~

"What is it that you want me to do?" I asked bitterly.

"Well since Kowloon children can't enter the special zone I need someone not of my bloodline to infultrate it. Then I want you to befriend and gain the trust of the only affiliate house leader who isn't all for the company. Zelman Clock." She explained.

"And whay him?" I asked remembering the stories I heard about him.

"Well because he would be a powerful ally. If afterwards you were to stay with us then with you and him as our allies we would be unstoppable." She stated with enthusiasim.

"But how would you be unstoppable with me?" I asked confused.

"Because of your power to create artificiall sunlight." She smiled.

"But that would harm or even kill everybody." I said shocked at the suggestion.

"Not if you learn to control it." She smirked.

"I haven't been able to control it yet, and it's been along time since I was first turned." I said bitterly.

"Then that's part of your mission. Practice makes perfect." She smirked.

"But I never said I would stay on your side." I said defensively.

"Well then if after your work is done and you decide that you don't want to be on my team you can maintain a neutral position considering the company won't take you back after they catch word of what you did." She smirked. I felt the sorrow reapear again because I knew that once anybody knew what I was doing or who I was working with I would automatically be labled as a trator an be hunted for my crimes. They wouldn't care what reason I give or that I was made to to protect the only friend and family I have left. I would have a difficult time protecting both of us and I know that thereis a very slim chance that Kassas' team would win. Once my mission is done I won't be able to maintain a neutral position and so Seryna and I would have to go into hiding for a few years. I dind't want to put her in any dangerous positions like have been through. She is just a human after all. A few years of my life in hiding would be nothing, but to her it would be like a century of staying "underground". I suppose that that would be better then putting her in harms way by entering a war I know that I would not win. We would just have to stay hidden for a few years.

I woke with a start at the dream that had just replayed its self in my head for about the billionth time. I shivered at the memory of having to betray the promise I made to her. The promise that I would not be a bad vampire or work with the bad vampires. The dream replayed its self every night since I arrived here which was 2 weeks ago. The constant reverberation of the dream had gotten annoying, but I guess that was my punishment for not only breaking my promise, but for putting her in harms way. I couldn't forgive myself and wouldn't until she was safely by my side where I could protect her. I found it useless to try and fall back asleep so I slipped on my sweat shirt and decided to go for a walk. I had gotten to know the manor very well during my past few weeks and decided to go to my favorite spot that was hidden from everyone else. There I could not be bothered and I would sit and weigh the misstakes I made throughout the past few weeks. As I walked down the dark hallways and through the cobble stone paths of the garden I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

I had finally come to the spot in the hedges that there was a very small and almost invisible hole that I had stumbled upon during one of my lonesome walks. I crawled carefully through the hole and entered the small forgotten circle of stone with a magnificent fountian that had long since been out of comition. I walked over to the spot where I always sat when I wanted to be alone. At the very edge of the fountain with its beautiful inscriptions and painted pictures that had been partly washed away from age. I sat in the silence for a few minutes until I heard the russel of the bushes moving. I cautiously looked around looking for the intruder of my private get away.

"Pssssssst." I heard someone whisper from beyond the bushes. I looked around looking for the source.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Over here." They said as a hand popped up from the bushes. I hesitantly walked over to it, but kept safe istance.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"Kassa wants to know if you have made any progress." Thy said. Of course it was a messanger from Kassa. She doesn't trust me to do my job.

"I am slowly working my way into gaining his confidence and trust. It shouldnt' take much longer a few weeks maybe a few months." I said. She had sent a messanger the week before to see how I was doing.

"Alright I will give her the news." He said.

"Can you tell me how my friend is?" I asked antiously.

"She is doing fine, though you miight want to hurry up the process considering we are all getting very tempted at drinking her blood." He said with a menacing smirk.

"You so much as touch her you will die." I hissed through my teeth.

"Is that so." He asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes that is so." I said standing my ground. With in a ew seconds he was behind me gripping my arm behind my back grinning.

"I have been given orders to just tell you what she said, but never to leave you unharmed. Maybe I should do wht Kassa should've done in the begining." He said lowering his fangs close to my neck.

"You can't Kassa said she wouldn't." I said.

"Ya she said she wouldn't. I didn't promise anything." He said. With that he sank his fangs into my neck. A few seconds passed before he released, but I still hadn't changed. I took out my phone and looked at my reflection. My eyes were still the same color as before. I hadn't changed into a kowloon."How could this be. Why didn't you change?"

"How...? I don't know how..." I said stunned. A few seconds passed and the man doubled over. When he stood back up his eyes weren't black with gold pupils. He wasn't a kowloon anymore. I didn't know what had happened, but I had changed him back into what he used to be.

"I'm-I'm no longer a kowloon child. How could this be? I've never heard of this." The man stammered as he ran off back the way he came. I felt the spot on my neck where his fangs had sunk into, but the mark was gone. It had vanished. What was going on here. Did I really do that. So many questions were zooming around my head at once all clustered together confusing me even more. I felt the tiredness creep up on me and I decided it would be good if I went back to my room. Later that week I had experienced the same thing again with another kowloon child that had returned to their previous blood line of vampires. It was clear that it was not an accident. I did something to cure them of their cursed blood line and returned them to their previous ones. This got me thinking... What blood line am I from. It was clear that Kassa couldn't hurt hurt me anymore, but she still had my friend... If I really wanted to I could come up with a rescue plan on how to save her, but it was clear I was going to need help for it to be successful. I'm still not sure if I have gained Zelmans' trust though it seems I may have made a dent in my original mission. The time would soon come for me to take the next step in the process... As embarrassing and demeaning as this process might be I will have to go through with it if I can't come up with a good rescue plan to save her. Maybe if I get closer to someone here they can help me, but who would want to help me... Maybe I could ask Zelman for help... I wont bug him... not just yet...


End file.
